Relieving Stress
by darkgirl3
Summary: It's Derek's birthday but the temporary unit cheif isn't having a happy birthday, but his wife is going to take care of that. M/G


**Relieving Stress**

**Chapter 1**

**Happy Birthday Derek**

**AN: This is a one shot, hope you all enjoy this is my b-day present from me to you all. Instead of the season break from May till September there was none so events took place from May to September like they would without the break. This story Morgan was Temporary Unit Chief a little earlier.**

Penelope Morgan was sitting in her office thinking about how she could take some stress off of her husband, Derek Morgan. Derek had been the acting Unit Chief since Hotch had gotten hurt back in May. No doubt her husband was doing a great job with it, but she missed hearing Baby girl at work when others were around. However they still had their late night make out sessions in her office on the couch. She didn't leave till he left because she hated going home to an empty place. Clooney was there sure, but it was still lonely without Derek there, and they both missed him.

Pen looked at the clock it was only noon, but she hadn't seen Derek and she was taking him to lunch since it was his birthday. She knew he hated when she wanted to celebrate it, three years together, two married, and every single year he always stayed home with her and besides his mom sending him something and his sisters he wouldn't even acknowledge it, his dad had the same birthday, but William Morgan had died, over twenty years ago now.

She got up from her chair and grabbed her purse going to find her husband. She was going to give him his birthday present early. "Hey, is Derek in his office?" Pen asked JJ. Penelope had fixed Derek his own office up the week before so he could have his own office since he'd refused to take Hotch's office.

"Yeah, Straus was just in there, we got another case in the morning," JJ said, "He's going over the files now, by the way, what's with him today, I said happy birthday and he just said yea whatever, he's never wanted to celebrate, but he's never been mean before," she said.

"He's been that way all week, make sure that nobody comes looking for him, I'm going to take care of that attitude of his," Penelope said before she walked off going to her husband's office. She didn't knock just walked in and locked the door after she shut it.

----------

"Leave it on the desk," Derek said not looking up he was going over the latest case file that JJ had given him.

Pen sat her bag down and walked over to his desk sitting down across from him, "Leave it on the desk, that's the best you got for me?" she asked getting his attention.

"What you doing, it's…"

"Lunch time, and you never showed up," Pen said, "I came to you," she said.

"I can't leave I got…"

"You are going to lose the tude first," Penelope said, "Second, I'm in charge at the moment," she said taking the pen out his hand and turning the chair out, she got down in front him.

"Oh no you're…"

"Shut up, hot stuff, your baby girl is in charge I told you, and that attitude you got is leaving now," she said undoing his pants pulling his erection from his pants, "I knew you'd be all hard, and I'm going to enjoy this," she with a wicked grin taking him into her mouth.

Derek was going to say something about this not being the time but when she took him into her mouth he lost all words of reasoning. It had been two days since they'd had time for anything besides kisses and cuddling up. He was tired by the time that they got home at night.

Pen licked and sucked at the head of his erection swirling her tongue around him. She started humming as she took him farther down making him moan out gripping his chair. She moved her hand up under his shirt that she'd pulled from his pants earlier. Pen ran her fingers over his abs making him groan out again trying not to buck up into her mouth as she swallowed around him.

"Baby girl," he growled out laying his head back on the chair with a moan, it had been too long since they'd gotten to do this, damn being in charge really sucked when it came to married life.

Pen didn't listen to his protest instead she moved back up his shaft sucking and humming the whole way up. She ran her tongue over his slit making him moan and his hand went into her hair holding her there. His baby girl was wicked with her mouth. She knew when to use it for all the right reasons, and when to talking him up, but right now he was about to die right now for all the right reasons.

"Pen," Derek said as her tongue licked and licked at that one spot over and over.

Penelope smiled she knew that Derek was close, and she was going to take full advantage of this, he was hard, wanting her and if she moved he'd do anything she said. She grinned pulling back, "Are you going to go out with me tonight and celebrate your birthday for once?" Pen asked.

"Yes, anything you want," Derek said with moan not even hearing what she was saying, his mind was too focused on what she had been doing and the fact she pulled away.

"Good, and this whatever attitude you got stops now," Pen said, "Or," She said.

"No, don't you dare leave me here," Derek said looking at her.

"You be an ass to anybody else then I'm going to go and find that cock ring and I'll make you think twice about who's in charge again," Penelope said, "Do. You. Understand. Me?" she asked licking his slit between each word.

"Yes," Derek moaned before Pen took him back down sucking on the head only before humming her way back down.

Derek moaned grabbing his chair as he came flooding her mouth biting down on his lower lip so he wouldn't scream out her name, he wanted to but that would be the best idea right now.

Penelope smiled watching as her husband came down from the high she'd sent him on, she took the camera out her pocket taking a picture, she'd use it if he decided to play I'm too tired later.

-----------

Derek opened his eyes looking at Penelope she was walking towards the door but he got up from the chair crossing the room in matter of two second turning her around and kissing her on the lips putting his hands around her waist and lifting her up, "I'm fucking you now," he said against her ear making her gasp out.

Pen wrapped her legs around his waist after he pulled her skirt down some so it fell to the floor. He pushed her panties to the side and thrusted into her making her gasp out at the pleasure. "Damn hot stuff," She moaned as his arms went around her waist and she held to him.

"I'm in charge and don't you forget that," Derek said nipping at her neck as he pounded into her making her moan out.

"Derek, oh god," she held tighter to him feeling him connect with her g-spot every time he thrusted and she couldn't take it any more, she bit down on his neck moaning as she came, but he hadn't stopped he was still going and she wasn't sure if she could take any more, "Shit, handsome, I won't forget," she cried out her head going back as he exploded inside her making her cum again.

Derek groaned as he exploded inside her, her muscles squeezing around him, he couldn't stop, it was just right and it had been four days or more. He put his hands around her hips and held her against the door thrusting till he couldn't move any more.

"Better not forget, baby girl," Derek said kissing her lips, "Give me second and we're going again," he said.

"We marking this entire office, if so then we can't go to lunch too," Pen said.

"What you talking about, you are my lunch," Derek said kissing her showing her how much he wanted her in that kiss before he picked her up carrying her over to his couch.

Penelope smiled the next hour was going to be more than enough to relieve the stress Derek had, and then some, "Whatever you say hot stuff, I'll be your breakfast lunch and dinner, late night snack, early morning…"

"You'll be my everything forever," Derek said before he sat down on the couch. He'd stepped out his pants and she was still buried inside him.

"Sounds good to me, sit back and enjoy your birthday present, well part of it, my chocolate god of thunder," Pen said before kissing him.

"I'm so going not going to be able to walk out here in hour," Derek said pulling her closer as she started moving again.

"You got that right," Pen said with a giggle, "Crimsoning your office is what we're doing," she said, "Then we're going out with our friends tonight and having sex in your truck," she said moving against him.

"What you trying to do to me?" Derek asked.

"Relieving that stress you got," Pen said with smile, "Happy birthday, hot stuff," she said kissing him.

**THE END**

**AN: hope you enjoyed, I wrote for my birthday using Derek's birthday. =)**


End file.
